


Messy Love

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz isn’t as neat a house mate as Max would prefer. Day 1 Of Echo Appreciation Weekend
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Messy Love

Shortly after returning from the dead, Max invites Liz to move in with him. He is used to his home being immaculate but soon, his house becomes covered in Liz’s things. His once pristine bathroom counters are covered in hair products, make up and hair appliances. Half his closet is stuffed to the rim with Liz’s clothing and her shoes litter his closet floor. Sometimes when she is getting ready, Liz leaves a mountain of outfit rejects on her side of the bed. He enjoys her fashion show as she picks outfits- and definitely the part where she removes the offending clothing before putting new ones on. But the clothes she doesn’t pick don’t always end up back in the closet. Usually, that night before bed, she just unceremoniously drops them to the floor in a pile to clean off her side to sleep. It is slowly driving him crazy.

Max loves Liz unconditionally but it is a lot of change in a short period of time and clutter makes him anxious. He learned as a child that the world makes more sense when everything in his environment is in its place. But he has to learn to share his space with Liz. Max has never lived with a woman other than his sister before, and she always insisted on having her own room, closet and bathroom. Max has always been able to keep his space neat and tidy like he likes it with his perfect organization system. But Liz is like his own personal hurricane- she always turns his world upside down.

Max idly straightens the towels on the towel bar next to the kitchen sink and neatly lines up his hand soap and dish soap next to the faucet. He hears Liz’s car drive up and he smiles. His love is home. Coming home from her shift at the Crashdown, Max watches as Liz drops her keys on the side table next to his couch and her purse on the chair by his desk instead of on the hooks by the door where he would have put it. Liz starts pulling her Crashdown uniform over her head, briefly getting stuck because she didn’t unzip it. Just as Max is moving to help her, Liz finally manages to get undressed and hurls her clothes over the couch in his living room. Max eyes it warily, but maybe she doesn’t have a laundry basket like he does or know his system yet. After all, he had been dead for months. 

“I smell like grease and french fries.” Liz pouts, coming up to him in her black satin bra and panties to kiss him hello. “I need to hop in the shower and get this smell off of me.”

“Uh, Liz? Usually I sort my clothes into my hampers by color and delicates instead of putting them on the furniture…” Max starts, trying to focus on the conversation and not the miles of tan skin standing in front of him.

“Oh. You had multiple bins for an actual reason? I might have donated two of them to goodwill while you were gone.” Liz is teasing him, mostly. She gave the extra bins to Rosa because she couldn’t figure out why he needed three of them when it was just him. How much laundry did he think he had? He basically wore jeans, an undershirt and something flannel every day.

“I…” Max takes a moment to calm his racing heartbeat and acknowledge that she just didn’t know. “That’s okay. I’ll get new ones. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I didn’t know you were so particular about how your home is kept. I just thought you had a housekeeper or something and that is why it is always so clean” Liz toes the floor nervously, drawing his eyes to her legs.

“Oh. No. That’s all me.” Max flushes embarrassed. Michael was always giving him hell for being so neat. Michael always teased that it was because Max was a mama’s boy but in reality, his mind calmed when his area was clean and where it was supposed to be.

“What if I can’t keep things to your standards?” Liz nibbles on her bottom lip nervously. She knows he loves her but he also loves his home to be his way.

“Then we will make a new standard. I love you and we will figure it out.” Max slips her arms around her bare waist and hugs her tightly to comfort her. Nuzzling into her long dark wavy hair, Max whispers, “Do you want some company in that shower?”

Smiling because she managed to distract him, Liz steps back and starts unbuckling her bra. “Race you!”


End file.
